Je te serai utile
by Pantsukon
Summary: Marco trouve un lapin blessé, mais ce lapin est fort étrange et lui promet d'être d'une grande utilité, mais est-ce vraiment un lapin?


Titre : Je te serai utile  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Humour, Romance, Lemon, AU  
  
Disclamer : Je veux Lyserg sama, je vais économiser mon fric pour un jour l'avoir!  
  
---------  
  
Il était une fois, un fort puissant shaman. Il était renommé pour sa grande puissance finement contrôlée. Il savait le fond de ses capacités, il savait aussi quel serait l'issue du combat si il s'attaquait à des forces sur puissantes, tel que le grand maître Omnyoji Asakura Hao. Il traversait une forêt inondée de boue fraîche. « Maudite soit la saison des pluies! » mentionna-il dans son fort intérieur. Il entendit des appels à l'aide près de lui. Il s'agissait d'un petit animal, d'une étrange couleur verte crème pâle. Si il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait d'un lapin ou d'un lièvre. Il approcha et se baissa à la hauteur de la créature. Elle avait la patte prise dans un piège à ours.  
  
-Pouvez vous m'aider, je vous en prie!  
  
-En échange de quoi? Répliqua-il sur un ton des plus doucereux.  
  
-Je saurai me rendre utile, je vous le promet, mais aidez moi!  
  
-Utile, comment un simple lapin pourrait-il m'être utile, a moins...de te manger!  
  
-Non! Je vous serai plus utile vivant, mais aidez moi!  
  
-Bon, ok, mais tu as intérêt de m'être énormément utile.  
  
-Oui je vous le promets!  
  
Le blond libéra la petite bête qui lui sauta dans les bras. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était affectueux. Le shaman le prit par la peau du dos et le replaça sur le sol. En quoi cette bestiole pourrait bien lui servir, à part à combler un manque affectif. Le petit lapin se mit à tourner en rond au tour de son nouveau maître. Étourdissant et affectueux, les seul mots pouvant le décrire pour le moment.  
  
La petite créature tomba sur le flanc. Sa patte le faisait souffrir. Marco soupira et le prit dans ses bras. Il étaient près du village au quel il se rendait. La boule de poil, tant qu'a elle, posait des tas de questions existentielles. Après une heure de marche ils y étaient. Il était invité au mariage de la princesse Jeanne, l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle devait épouser le prince de la contrée voisine, mais elle ne l'aimait pas, elle était amoureuse d'un fils de paysan nommé Tao Ren.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le château. Les gardes qui le reconnurent aussitôt le laissèrent passer. À l'intérieur il s'avança vers le trône, il se prosterna devant le roi.  
  
-Bien le bonjour Marco.  
  
-Vous de même, pourriez vous me dire où se trouve votre fille, la princesse Jeanne?  
  
-Bien entendu, elle est dans sa chambre. Son mariage sera malheureusement reporté, le prince avec lequel elle devait se fiancer est porté disparu.  
  
-Ah je vois. Bon, bien, si vous m'offrez le droit, le vais aller la voire.  
  
-Mais avec plaisir. Marco monta avec le dit lapin dans ses bras. Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune princesse. Elle célébrait bientôt ses 16 ans. La jeune femme était étendue sur son lit, elle observait le plafond d'une façon bien rêveuse. Elle tourna les yeux vers les arrivants, elle sourit.  
  
-Ah, bonjour Marco, il est vraiment mignon ton lapin, mais il à une étrange couleur.  
  
-J'avoue et il est un petit peu énervant, il parle sans arrêt.  
  
-Quoi? Je vous ai dérangé? Profondément désolé maître!  
  
-Il est bien poli en tout cas cet animal!  
  
-Hmm, il en demande gros aussi.  
  
Le lapin sauta des bras de son « propriétaire » et se dirigea vers le lit de la demoiselle. Il se coucha à ses côtés. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa doucement.  
  
-Ça m'énerves, tout le monde décide toujours tout pour moi, j'en ai marre. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'aimer qui j'ai envie d'aimer, ni tout autre décision importante dans ce genre.  
  
-Mais as-tu déjà pensé à dire à quelqu'un que tu étais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que ce prince?  
  
-Hein, tu parles? Bien en fait non, je gâcherais tout, puis cela briserait le coeur de mon futur époux. Je ne l'aime peut-être pas d'amour, mais c'est une très bonne personne, je me demande où il peut bien être à cet instant- ci.  
  
-Tu fais la mauvaise décision. Penses à toi aussi, réalises tu que lui aussi était sans doute dans la même situation, sauf que lui, il l'a fuit ou enfin, quelque chose dans les mêmes tons.  
  
-Tu es drôlement intelligent pour un lapin, as-tu un nom?  
  
-Enfin non, bien, pas à ce jour, mais peu importe, suit tes rêves, penses pas toujours aux autres, sinon tu seras malheureuse, puis tous le monde aussi serait malheureux. Alors, fonce!  
  
-Plus tu parles, plus je trouve que tu es dans le vrai.  
  
-Alors, quelle est ta décision.  
  
-Je vais le leur annoncer, mais comment?  
  
-Suis ton coeur.  
  
Le lapin alla gambader sur le lit dans le but de retourner aux bras de son maître, mais sa patte lui faisait encore terriblement mal. La demoiselle le remarqua, puis l'examina.  
  
-Ah, pauvre chou, tu es blessé, comment t'es tu fais cela?  
  
-Bien, racontes lui! Le petit animal tourna les yeux vers son maître.  
  
-Quand je l'ai trouvé, il avait la patte coincée dans un piège à ours.  
  
-Mais c'est terrible! Attend, je vais te soigner!  
  
Jeanne se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Le rongeur patienta sans trop se plaindre. Elle revint peu de temps après avec de quoi réparer sa patte. Elle nettoya la plaie et lui fit un bandage. Sa patte restait fragile, mais au moins, il ne souffrait plus.  
  
-Merci princesse.  
  
-Ce n'est rien, c'était plus pour te remercier de tes conseils, mais au fait, si quand je leur annonce, ils déclinent mon choix, que vais-je faire?  
  
-Fais leur bien comprendre tes droits, que ta vie n'est pas la leur, puis a quel point cette situation t'ennuie.  
  
-Je vais essayer. Merci beaucoup.  
  
Le souper arriva bientôt, tous les gens qui résidaient au château étaient assis au tour d'une longue table. Le petit animal résidait sur les genoux de Marco. Il lui donna quelques légumes crus à grignoter. Après que tous étaient entrain de finir le repas, Jeanne se leva, elle avait trouvé le coeur à tout leur dire.  
  
-J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, acceptez la si vous en êtes capable, mais bon. Je ne souhaite pas marier le prince du royaume voisin, c'est peut-être un type bien, mais je ne l'aime pas d'amour et je suis certaine que lui non plus.  
  
-Mais, il est hors de question d'annuler ce mariage jeune fille! Tout le monde se turent sous le ton imposant du roi.  
  
-Pourquoi donc? Plus rien ne vas, mon futur époux est porté disparu, puis je suis certaine que c'est à cause de ce foutu mariage débile! Puis j'en ai marre que tout le monde me force à aller contre mes envies, vous n'êtes donc pas capable de comprendre? J'ai toujours été poussée à faire ce qu'il ne me plaisait pas, mais aujourd'hui, c'est T-E-R-M-I-N-É.  
  
-Mais... c'est ton devoir de future reine!  
  
-Je suis prête à cracher sur mon élection au trône si cela peut me faire sentir libre!  
  
Les murmures s'élevèrent, le roi et père de la princesse rougissait de rage, sa femme, la reine tentait vainement de le calmer.  
  
-Bon, bien, vu que tu t'opposes à tout, ta sœur, Amanda, prendra ta place, mais jamais, tu ne pourras reprendre ta place en tant que future reine. C'est ton choix ultime. Alors que décides tu?  
  
Un silence pesant prenait forme. Plus un murmure ne résonnait dans tout le château, on aurait facilement pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté. Jeanne prit la parole, une parole définitive et elle le savaient que trop bien.  
  
-Je décline ma succession au trône.  
  
Les murmures prirent une intensité monstre. Certain criait au scandale, d'autres étaient en accord avec elle. Le lapin était profondément fier de elle. La jeune fille se leva de la table d'un pas décisif et monta à sa chambre, Marco et son fidèle animal la suivirent. Dans sa chambre elle mit quelques affaires dans une poche.  
  
-Ah, en passant vous pouvez prendre ma chambre pour la nuit, je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit.  
  
-Où tu vas aller?  
  
-Retrouver celui que j'aime!  
  
Marco s'assit sur le lit, le lapin descendit et se roula sur le lit. C'est vrai que c'était un lit extrêmement douillet. Le blond était énormément fatigué, il avait voyagé toute la journée après tout. Il se déshabilla et se coucha. La petite bête se coucha à ses côtés sur l'oreiller.  
  
-Tu es lève tôt j'espère... Demanda Marco à la boule de poil.  
  
-Pas vraiment, mais j'essayerai de me réveiller le plus tôt possible.  
  
-Parfait, car on part à l'aube, j'ai autres choses à faire.  
  
-Bien, je ferai mon possible.  
  
La nuit fut très calme. Le lendemain ils partirent à l'aube comme prévu. La pluie tombait à sceaux. L'animal arrivait à peine à avancer par cette pluie. La petite bête souffrait encore un peu à la patte.  
  
-Hey, va moins vite, j'ai encore mal tu sais!?  
  
-Tu m'as dit que tu te rendrais utile, pas nuisible, alors, tu suis ou tu pars.  
  
-Mais, j'ai mes limites!  
  
-Bien, je veux pas traîner, alors, sois tu suit, sois tu te perd.  
  
-Mais, s'il te plait, soit indulgent, prend moi dans tes bras.  
  
-Non, mais c'était pas toi qui était sensé m'être utile?  
  
-Oui, mais, je suis limité comme tu peux voire!  
  
-Bien désolé, mais j'attend pas.  
  
Il prit les devants, laissant la pauvre créature derrière lui. Il se sentait un peu mal, mais il avait trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre. Il finit par réussir à sortir de cette immense forêt. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Il se louerait une chambre d'hôtel jusqu'à ce que l'orage cesse, car c'était beaucoup trop difficile de voyager sous ces intempéries.  
  
Les jours passèrent, la pluie ne cessait pas, puis plus le temps passait, plus la compagnie du petit animal lui manquait. Il avait quelque chose en cette bête qui était insaisissable, comme si il n'était pas tout à fait un animal. Ok, il avait le don de la parole et il était d'une couleur assez peu naturelle pour un lapin, mais bon. C'était comme magnétique, il l'avait perçu depuis le premier jour, si il n'aurait pas eu ce drôle d'attirance, il en aurait fait immédiatement son repas. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné? Il sortit dehors, espérant au fond de lui-même de le retrouver dans l'impossible.  
  
Il s'assit dans les escaliers de la terrasse de l'hôtel. Regardant désespérément la pluie tomber. Même si cet orage s'arrêtait, il ne retrouverait pas autant son compagnon. Les heures défilèrent. Finalement une silhouette se dessina dans la pluie. Il était revenu.  
  
-Hey, je t'avais dit de m'attendre!  
  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança vers la petite créature enduite de boue et trempée. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.  
  
-T'avais qu'a être capable de suivre le rythme.  
  
-Avec une patte cassée, ça aurait été dur.  
  
-Tu ne m'as pas été vraiment utile après tout.  
  
-Tu me rejettes alors?  
  
-Mais non!  
  
-Bon, bien, content de te retrouver.  
  
Les jours passaient et étrangement, il le trouvait de plus en plus humain. La pluie, par contre elle ne cessait pas. Finalement, après une semaine, elle se termina en soirée. Ils partiraient le lendemain si c'était ainsi. Il commençait à se faire tard. Marco était couché, le lapin à côté sur l'oreiller. « Y'a trop quelque chose qui cloche avec cette bestiole, ce n'est pas sa forme originelle, j'en suis certain, alors là, trop certain! Faudrait trop que je voie un jour la vraie forme de cette bête » pensa-il.  
  
Soudain il sentit deux bras humain se serrer contre-lui, un corps contre son dos et des cheveux contre les siens. Il sursauta, c'était qui ça?! Il se retourna et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de lapin. Il alluma une lampe à l'huile qui était sur sa table de chevet et remarqua que c'était plus du tout un lapin qu'il y avait à ses côtés, mais bien le corps d'un jeune homme pas plus vêtu que lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.  
  
-Hey, mais, qui t'es toi?!  
  
-Ce lapin vert qui parle, bien c'était moi. C'est un sort que Hao m'as jeté quand j'ai refusé de me joindre à lui, je ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne m'as pas tué, mais bon. Il m'a eu par surprise quand j'ai fuis le royaume, car oui, c'est moi qui devais marier Jeanne et je savais que trop bien ses sentiments. Sinon, pour reprendre ma forme originelle, fallait que quelqu'un qui m'apprécierait, mais qui m'était non connue sous ma forme humaine découvre mon secret. Voilà un peu mon histoire.  
  
-Alors, tu t'es servit de moi, est-ce bien cela?  
  
-Bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, j'aurais pu prendre n'importe qui, surtout quand tu m'as délaissé, Mais je me suis bien attaché à toi. Maintenant, que je suis moins diminué, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, tant que je puisse le réaliser.  
  
-Ok, dans ce cas, quel est ton nom toi? J'ai su ton existence, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu, puis j'ai jamais entendu ton nom.  
  
-Lyserg Diethel.  
  
-Bien merci, mais bon, on verra la suite demain, car là s'en est trop d'un coup alors bonne nuit!  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Il était un peu gêné de dormir ainsi avec un autre homme, mais bon ce n'était que pour une nuit. Il sentit les bras du jeune prince se nouer contre lui et son corps se coller de plus en plus. Il se coucha sur lui en se collant de plus en plus. Il appuya sa tête contre son abdomen. Marco se sentit rougir, « Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait, il me prend pour un oreiller ou quoi? » Il sentit le jeune homme se frotter contre son ventre, il le savait affectif, mais à ce point, c'était dure d'imaginer pire, du moins, quand il ne s'agit pas d'un couple.  
  
L'ancien lapin se remonta à l'aide de ses mains jusqu'au épaules du blond qui ne savait pas si il devait aimer ou détester la situation. En fait, il n'avait jamais été fort sur le point sentimental, contrairement à lui. Le jeune homme avait son visage à deux pouces de celui de son aîné. Il s'empara de ses lèvres sans préavis. Le baiser fut bref, mais fort significatif. Le blond enroula ses bras contre le corps de son prince. Il reprit le baiser avec plus de profondeur. Il prit le temps de savourer les lèvres du jeune homme. Lyserg ouvrit quelques peu la bouche, lui laissant l'opportunité d'approfondir le baiser encore plus. Il entra sa langue qui fit tourner en symbiose avec celle de son partenaire. Il explora la cavité avec plaisir et envie, il fit glisser sa langue dans tous les recoins possibles. Il fit jouer ses mains dans ses cheveux avec douceur et désir. Le blond rompit le baiser.  
  
-Hey, mais avant de continuer, explique moi donc pourquoi tu fais ça!  
  
-Simple! Je t'aime bien, en fait je t'adore, puis je n'aime pas attendre pour m'exprimer.  
  
-J'ai bien vu, sinon t'es franchement doué avec ta langue.  
  
-Si tu savais tout ce que je peux faire de cette dite langue. Si tu y tiens, je peux aller plus loin.  
  
-Allez, pourquoi pas s'arrêter ainsi.  
  
Le jeune prince descendit doucement et délicatement en faisant jouer sa langue sur son passage. Rendu au point désiré il le prit d'une main et commença à lécher doucement et lentement. Il y allait avec une grande délicatesse se délectant des gémissements de son amant. Il y alla plus rapidement et l'engloutit pleinement. Il fit des vas et viens de plus en plus rapides. Il lécha le membre vivement dressé pendant un bon moment, finalement un liquide chaud se déversa dans sa bouche, il l'avala avec gourmandise. Il sortit la tête de sous les draps et s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son amant.  
  
L'aîné coucha son partenaire sur le dos et se mit au dessus de lui, il pénétra deux doigts dans la bouche de celui-ci, il les humecta de sa langue. Il enfonça délicatement le premier doigt, il décrit des mouvements circulaires dans divers sens. Des larmes de douleur se formèrent aux coins des yeux du jeune homme, mais il avait un plaisir fou à subir cette douleur. Il pénétra un second doigt qu'il fit bouger au même rythme que le premier, il criait de plaisir en réclamant plus, puis il les sortis. Il installa les jambes de son partenaire sur ses épaules et se positionna, il pénétra une première fois. Des larmes coulaient des yeux du soumis, il s'arrêta.  
  
-Je t'ai fait mal?  
  
-Non, ça va, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas!  
  
Il reprit le mouvement, du plus lent au plus rapide. Les cris étouffés de son amour lui faisaient un profond plaisir. Il continua longuement et passionnément. Après un certain temps, il s'épuisa et se coucha aux côtés du jeune prince. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.  
  
-Tu m'as été franchement plus qu'utile après tout, tu m'es vital.  
  
-Toi aussi mon amour.  
  
Fin  
  
Bon!! Moi pis Magias on s'est donné comme défit d'écrire une fic Lemon en une nuit, voilà mon résultat, j'ai bien hâte de lire le sien! Pourquoi un lapin? Simplement parce que j'adore dessiner Lyserg avec des oreilles de lapin n.n puis aussi, je voudrais moi aussi que mon ti lapin/lunatic sur Ragnarok devienne un beau grand Lyserg comme cha n.n! Il s'appel Lyserg 3, c'est beau hein n.n;?! Sinon bon, cette fois-ci c'est pas de l'abus de mineur, car, si Jeanne va sur ses 16 ans, Lyserg lui à 19 ans, donc il est bel et bien majeur! Sinon j'espère que vous avez aimé! Bai Bai! 


End file.
